When heroes collide
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: For years now, Frost had been a grocery store clerk, bored with her life. But it wasn't until a man in a cape had started to fight for town Z, did she decide to officially decide to become a superhero as well. If only she knew what an impact the caped man would have on her life, and what exactly was in store for her.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I decided to edit The Prologue of the story a bit to hopefully fix some of the grammar issues and the flow of the story. I didn't expect my story to become as popular as it has (well okay, it's popular to me). I really appreciate every review and reader I get! I'll try to come up with the next chapter whenever I can. I probably wouldn't have continued if I didn't get as much support as I have, but for that I want to thank everyone. Other than that, enjoy the story! (:**

Yukito was a young woman who had worked as a grocery store clerk. Her days were boring, and often dragged on while she barely made ends meat. Today, like the others, was one of those days. She leaned against the check out desk, waiting for any sign of customers. Her mint green eyes looked tired, while her caramel brown hair was a little messy. She had felt like her way of living was growing dull, so she had little to no motivation to take care of herself. She heard the little chime come from the door,signifying someone had entered the grocery store.

A man with black, spiky hair entered the building. He was wearing a strange little outfit. Yukito paid no mind to it, after working in the same grocery store since high school, she had gotten used to seeing weird things. With nothing to do, she watched the man pick out some food, mostly banana's, then head over to her register. She had noticed that even though the man looked roughly her age, his hairline was already thinning. She couldn't help but to think that it was a little odd. She scanned his items and bagged them accordingly, "Your total is $14.35."

"Uh, hold on a sec…I'm sure I have some change…" He dug around in his wallet, trying to find 35 cents. Yukito couldn't help but sigh, this man seemed to be slower than the elderly! Well, in her opinion at least…Then again, she has been called impatient before. Nearly a minute passes and another disaster is announced. This time, it seems to be a Demon-rank. The thin-haired man quickly handed her some money and told her to keep the change. He then rushes out of the store. Taking his groceries with him of course.

Yukito looked shocked for a moment, not too sure as to why exactly he was out in a hurry so much. Then she pieced it together, "this is a demon-level disaster warning!I should be heading home just as he is!" She then quickly clocked out, and started to head home. She had ran as fast as her legs could carry her reaching her home within a few minutes. Thankfully she had lived close by her workplace. Home at last! She went to open the door, her adrenaline causing her hands to become shaky. She did her best to block out the screams of other citizens as she managed to grab a hold of her door knob. Before she could turn the knob and enter the safety of her home, it was demolished in front of her.

She found it hard to see straight since she was knocked back by the blow of her house being destroyed. She blinked a few times, looking up only to see a huge monster staring at her, drool coming out of his large mouth. The monster's hand went towards her, and she knew if she didn't move death would have gotten a hold of her. Her breathing started to increase, and that's when her power had awoken.

Through instinct, she managed to freeze the monster's hand. But since the monster was so big, she ended up collapsing. The monster let out a yell and went to smash it's hand on Yukito, but then it was killed by the man with black hair. The same man she had met in the grocery store. Her vision started to worsen and her head ached, she wanted to ask his name, or at least to thank him for saving her life. But before she could, she lost consciousness.

She couldn't remember much after the battle, but the image of the dark-haired man stayed in her mind. Who exactly was he anyway? And how was he so strong? These questions only made her wonder about her own power. While she was in the hospital, the doctors found something strange happening to her body. Her lungs could produce ice. For a while, every time she exhaled bits of ice would come out of her mouth without much explanation. The doctors tried to figure it out, but of course it was a mystery.

That incident had occurred exactly two years ago. Now, she had learnt how to control her power. Although she may not know where it came from, all she knows is that she has it. The caped man inspired her to become a superhero, and rather than Yukito, she had gone by the name of Frost. With a new name and reputation, it was almost as if she had replaced her boring life with something more. Now she felt alive, as if she had a purpose in life. Her hair became neater, and the bags under her eyes had disappeared. She became a new woman. She became a hero.

Frost had become Rank 10 in class A about a month ago. An achievement she worked hard for, and was very proud of. Of course, while working she wore a suit. An almost robotic suit. The suit had two heating tanks on the back, which would take the ice she could produce and turn it into hot water, or steam. This was so she could fly during battle, or even spray enemies with boiling water. Freezing them generally took a little too much time, and she didn't have the patience for that.

If the suit wasn't recognizable enough, Frost made sure to wear a scarf around her neck. She had gotten it once she became a superhero, but as time had gone on, the ends had grown tattered and old. Yet, she wore it for good luck. Even out of her suit, she would wear it. Because of this, it was easier for her fans to spot her on the street. She wasn't too popular, but she was still popular enough to be asked for some autographs.

Frost, the Artic Warrior, that was her title. But ever since Caped Baldy and Demon Cyborg became heroes. It had been harder for her to even try to rank up. Although the bald superhero seemed to be going up the ranks rather quickly, she didn't care. But she did want to know his secret. How could he go up so quickly? What sort of training did he do?

She had to know.

So she decided to ask around, and eventually found out his name. Saitama. Currently in Class B. So that was his name. She re-wrapped the scarf around her robotic-like armor and headed out, trying to find this almost familiar bald hero.


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Authors note: Finally was able to write the first chapter! I'm not sure if Saitama lives in an apartment or house, so I could only assume. In the anime he says 'house' but it looks like an apartment building to me. Ah well, it's just a little mishap. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

Frost had been on the search for Saitama for quite some time now. She had started to give it up for today as she re-adjusted her suit. She had assumed that a battle would ensue once she finally met Saitama, and possibly the Demonic Cyborg as well considering she wanted to know how they became so strong out of no where. But before she could do that, she decided to re-hydrate herself.

Due to her ice power, she had to drink more water than the average human in order to keep her power fully functional. She headed into the closest convenient store she could find in Z town, ironically, it happened to be the one she had worked at for a lot of her younger adult life. Now, a young teenager seemed to have taken her place as cashier. He was a scrawny looking fellow, with dark brown shaggy hair.

He stared at Frost as she entered. How cool must it been to him for a A rank superhero to have entered the store while it was his shift! She took her helmet off, hooking it to the back of her heating tanks. A cold mist started to puff out of her suit, causing the teen at the cash register to stare in amazement. By this point, Frost had started to become uncomfortable with the staring.

She quickly headed over to the refrigerator section of the store, grabbing four water bottles and headed over to the check out desk. The boy started to ring up her items, sounding a little nervous. "Y-You're a superhero right?" Frost simply nodded, trying not to look annoyed when he stopped ringing up her items at the third water bottle to chat.

"Wow! A real superhero! Can I have your picture? No wait, you're autograph instead! Wait...Can I have both? I mean, I've never met a superhero before but you're suit is really cool...Kinda metroid-y..." On and on he kept talking. Frost did her best to keep her patience but eventually, she couldn't help but lose it.

"As you can see, I'm in my suit for a reason. Can you just check out my items already so I can leave?!" Okay, so maybe she said that in a _too_ harsh of a tone. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to waste her time at a convenient store with a blabber mouth. Let alone the same convenient store she spent so much of her life in anyway.

"...Right, sorry..." He finished ringing up her water and putting them in a plastic bag. Frost quickly paid for it. Before the boy could ask about the autograph, she had left the store. Of course this might bring her popularity down, but she had a feeling that she could run into Saitama at any time now. She pulled out one of the water bottles and downed half of it, already feeling a bit better.

She started to take another drink, when she ran into a young man with blonde hair, spilling some of her water on the ground. She stumbled back a bit, "Oh, sorry." The man turned around, keeping a blank face. His appearance came across as odd to her. The whites of his eyes were black, while his eye color seemed golden. He was a bit taller than her, even while she was in her suit.

It may have taken her a second, but she quickly recognized him. "It's fine." The man said, he started to walk away, when Frost stopped him. "Wait! You're Demonic Cyborg right? An S-rank?" By this time, Genos seemed a little curious. "Yes. But you can call me Genos, why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for Saitama. I heard you happen to know him. I want to know how he traveled through the ranks so quickly." Genos didn't seemed surprised to hear that. After all, his friend had been getting quite a bit of attention lately. "My teacher told me that he trained hard for three years, and lost his hair because of it."

Teacher? She couldn't believe what she had heard. Why was an S-rank calling a B-rank his _teacher_. Not only that, this guy had to be lying right? No human could train for three years and only obtain that kind of power. "I want to hear it from him. Can you take me to him?" Genos simply shrugged and gestured for her to follow him.

He ended up leading her to Saitama's house. She had already downed all of her water along the way and had her helmet back on to produce water in the heaters in case she ended up fighting Saitama once she met him. After a few knocks, Saitama answered, dressed in his usual superhero wear. He raised a brow at the person Genos had brought home.

"Um...Genos...Who is this?"

"She didn't introduce herself to me, so I have no idea. She told me she was looking for you though." That's right. She forgot to introduce herself. She was so caught up in trying to find Saitama that she completely forgot. She would have told them something now, but she was currently in shock.

As soon as she saw Saitama she recognized the clothing. He had to be the same guy that saved her life, that _changed_ her life. She wasn't sure what to say, or how to react. This was something she had been waiting to do ever since that day. But now that she finally was able to met the guy who saved her, and to finally be able to thank him. She couldn't speak. Even after four water bottles, she felt as if her mouth was dry. Saitama and genos seemed to carry on like everything was normal, while Frost felt like time had slowed down. Saitama and Genos had been trying to get her to say something for nearly five minutes. "I don't understand...She sounded fine whenever I spoke with her the first time."

"Hmm.." Saitama eventually waved his hand in front of her helmet, "Um...Hello? Anybody in there?" She eventually snapped out of shock, only somewhat. Just enough to say something. "I...I have to leave." Before either of the men could say anything, Frost had started to run. She ran out of the house, out to the street, she ran all the way home. She had no idea why she did.

She finally got to meet Saitama, the man who changed her life, and now she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him. She got out of her suit, setting it one of her closets in her home. She did her best to get a hold of her feelings. The feeling of happiness and excitement were nearly overwhelming, but so was the feeling of embarrassment and annoyance.

Frost could still feel her heart racing, but slowly she was calming down and getting a hold of herself. She wouldn't mess up the next time, she wouldn't run away. The next time, she would tell him what she needed to say, then she would find out exactly _how_ he got so strong in such a short amount of time. But for now, she could only hope that finding Genos and Saitama next time will be much easier. At least she knew where he lived now.

"Tomorrow," She thought, "Tomorrow I will go and see him, and this time. I won't run away. I've faced many monsters, so I can at least face one man." Or so she hoped.


	3. Chapter 2: Death

"Well, that was odd." Saitama broke the short amount of awkward silence after Frost had ran off. He looked over at Genos, raising a brow. "So do you have any idea why she wanted to see me at least?" Genos shook his head, keeping a straight face like he always did. "I have no idea, master." Saitama just scratched his head, and decided to forget the strange incident.

As Saitama had shut the door to his place, heading over to the small table in his living area. Right before he could sit down with Genos and just chat, he heard the towns sirens go off. The woman speaking over the sirens was loud and clear, this time the disaster level seemed to be Tiger. Saitama and Genos just looked at eachother and headed on out to go and quickly take care of the problem. A tiger-leveled disaster should be easy for Saitama and Genos, but then the woman continued to speak, listing off another threat.

"Not only is there a Tiger level disaster, but a Demon. Heroes in Town Z currently are called upon to fight against these threats, civilians are advised to remain indoors at all times." That announcement got Genos and Saitama to quickly exit Saitama's house and head to the source of the threats. It wasn't too hard to find, considering buildings were being destroyed left and right, a trail was easily lead to a strange looking beast and a similar giant creature.

The beast was nearly 9 feet tall, with thick muscles. He had an underbite, causing two giant canine teeth to peek out over his upper lip. He had small eyes that were pure yellow, his face was crinkled up into a snarl. While most of his body seemed human, his legs were goat-like and he had thick, long tail. Every time he swished his tail, damage would be done to the ground underneath it. This was safe to say, that this beast was easily the one responsible for the Tiger-level disaster warning.

The giant on the other hand was taller than the skyscrapers in town Z. Much like the other creature, he had goat-like legs and a long tail. His head was smaller than the rest of his body, causing his brain to be smaller. But what he had lacked in brains, he made up for in brute strength. He swung his arm in a sweeping motion, taking out a chunk of the city. There was no telling how many people had lost their lives to these two monsters.

Fortunately, two heroes just so happened to step in. Well, okay, at least one was a definite hero. Frost had arrived on the scene, getting to the monsters quickly by using the heating tanks on her back to fly. Hot steam that kept her in the air came out from her feet and back. The other person who had arrived, Frost had never seen before. In fact, she couldn't even make the guy out! She could have sworn she wasn't alone though, but whoever was with her was moving faster than light.

She decided to try to take on the giant, while the other person was busy with the 9-footer. She flew over to the giant and sprayed boiling water on him. He just turned his head towards her, growling. From the looks of things, the hot water had no affect on him. He swatted at her, like how someone would swat a fly. Quick and hard. She felt herself be pushed downward one second, and the next all she could feel was the pavement. Yet, unlike a fly, Frost wasn't moving.

The smaller of the beasts let out a roar as a man that went by Speed o' sound Sonic, quickly kicked him in the face. Rapidly the beast was hit by Sonic's attacks, unknowing where they came from. He wasn't even fast enough to block them. Sonic grinned, getting excited. He couldn't help it. The thrill of fighting was growing, and even though the creature wasn't fast like he was, it would be good practice to go after Saitama. Right?

Well he thought so.

He decided to end this fight and go try to find Saitama again in hopes of beating him. He threw some ninja tools at the smaller beast, which distracted him long enough for Sonic to slice off his head. The small beast could barely muster a strange gurgling noise before it was dead. Even though the noise was small, the larger beast could still hear it, he let out a loud howl. Soon, several beasts gathered around the larger one. The other beasts however were rather small, looking similar but only reaching 3 feet in height.

Sonic simply smiled, more practice for him. Although this should be pretty easy. As soon as he thought about attacking, Saitama and Genos had entered the scene. Distracting Sonic momentarily, he quickly charged at Saitama wanting to prove that he was the better one out of the two. Saitama simply dodged his attack, and started to beat the smaller monsters.

Genos of course tagged along, burning down most of them with a few blows of his fire power. Sonic tried once again to attack Saitama. Saitama had his arm back, ready to punch a smaller monster when Sonic came up from behind him, causing him to elbow the other in the crotch. "Oh, whoops. Didn't notice you there." Saitama still spoke calmly as he destroyed a monster with his fist. After all, this small herd of beasts was nothing for him.

Sonic held his groin, biting his lower lip. "Y-You haven't seen the last of me dammit!" And with that he wobbled off, probably to recover from getting hit in such a vital region. The bigger monster let out another roar, and tried to crush Saitama and Genos. The two heroes managed to dodge the attack, causing the road beneath them to crumble and break. The city was turning into a wreck by this point.

Genos blasted the beast with fire, doing his best to distract the beast long enough for Saitama to take him down. The beast reached his hand out to Genos, trying to crush him by each time he got close enough he'd howl due to the flames licking his skin. Saitama took that opportunity to go up the monsters arm and punch him in the face, destroying him instantly.

"Good work Genos, too bad this wasn't really fulfilling in the least." He sighed, landing on the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. Genos almost smiled, that was the first time Saitama had complimented him, so it couldn't be helped. "Thank you, m-" He stumbled over something, looking down he saw something familiar. Or rather someone. Saitama raised a brow, unable to see what Genos had.

"What is it? How come you stopped all of a sudden?" He decided to head over to where Genos was to see why he looked almost concerned. Even he was a bit surprised at what he had saw. The girl from earlier. Except now her face could be partially seen. Her armor was bent in strange ways, and in some places it had cracked. Blood could be seen coming out of her head and her stomach.

"It's the same woman as before..." Genos spoke as if he couldn't believe it, but he had to make sure, he leaned down and checked her pulse. Saitama pulled his eyes away from the woman on the ground and looked at Genos. "Well? Does she have a pulse?" Genos took a moment to respond, as if he was considering something. Instead, he shook his head. As if to shake that thought out of his mind.

"No," his voice was a low mumble. "She's dead."


	4. Chapter 3: The purpose of living

_A cold sensation, so cold, blood flow almost stops. The body goes numb, and starts to fade from this world. But something continues to pull me back, something continues to cause my head to ache, but in a way that makes it clear to me that I am alive. The taste of copper invades my mouth, as does the taste of defeat. Something I've never been too good at, accepting loss._

A small child playing in a rather small backyard. She was a bit of a tomboy, playing in the dirt and pretending like she was in some fierce battle. After playing, she'd enter the house, which would generally upset her mother. But she'd just put on a sad face, and her mother couldn't stay mad for long. She loved her child, even though she could be a handful at times.

"Yukito, if you keep making that face it will get stuck that way." The mother smiled, wiping the mud of her daughters cheeks and clothes. Of course, Yukito continued to make a sad face just for fun. Sticking her lower lip out and making her eyebrows look like u's. Her mother had the same caramel brown hair Yukito had, but crystal blue eyes. She was a very thick woman, with a round face and pudgy arms.

Although she may not have been the prettiest girl in the world, Yukito thought she was pretty. Her mother just poked her lower lip, so Yukito would stop with the face. "There, that wasn't so hard was it, dear?" Yukito's father entered the room, he had worked upstairs of the house. So in short, Yukito was never left alone.

Her father had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had been a rather lanky man, and in terms of looks deemed average. He had a bad habit of keeping his hands busy. He always had to be messing with something, whether it be a phone, or his hair or even loose pocket change. He usually worked a lot, keeping his office door shut upstairs. Yukito wasn't really comfortable with her father, he'd just be a bit too rough with her.

 _No...I can't just die here. That's why my body reacted the way it did right? Everything is so blurry..Who are those people standing over me? I don't know. I don't even think I care. Maybe if I say something...But I don't have enough energy to move, hell I hardly have enough to think straight._

Starting school can be hard for any kid, so it was normal for Yukito to be a bit weary when it came to starting. Her mother would walk her to school everyday, so she wouldn't have to walk alone. Besides, it was quite a bit away. She held onto her mother's hand tightly, but didn't shed a tear when she had to leave for school.

It was fun! She even made some friends. Friends that seemed to have nicer things then she did, which lead her to ask for more as she got older. More, more, more. As long as she had the right things, she'd have plenty of friends. Around junior high, her parents couldn't afford to give her as much as she had wanted.

She resorted to stealing their money to get what she wanted. She just wanted friends, so what if she became a little greedy and impatient? Wasn't it all worth it in the end? After all, the more friends you had. The funner school became. She soon had forgotten about the learning, and only cared about the attention, of course that all changed when a certain incident happened.

 _Are they leaving me? I don't hear them talk anymore. The must think I'm dead. Perhaps I am dead, and I'm too stubborn to admit it...Maybe ask them. Ask them 'am I dead?' go on, do it Frost! Louder, you must speak louder! I hope I'm saying something I honestly can't tell._

Mumbling, that was all Frost had been doing. On the ground, dying, and mumbling. Just as Genos and Saitama were walking away, due to her mumbling they turned back around. "Oh, well looks like she's actually alive." Saitama smiled a little and calmly pulled out his phone, he knew she couldn't be dead. She's an A ranked super hero after all right? He then dialed an emergency hotline to take her to the hospital. This only left Genos confused, he didn't feel a pulse, so how could she be alive?

As they both waited for the ambulance to arrive, Genos scanned Frost down, wanting to know just how she had survived. After scanning her he figured it out. It was a little odd at first, but it did make sense. At least to him. Saitama looked over at Genos, raising a brow, "You've been staring at her for a long time...What's up?" Genos just looked away from Frost since he was no longer analyzing her, "It's just a surprise she survived is all." Genos didn't want to say it outloud, but he was sure Frost wasn't human.

Soon sirens could be heard from an ambulance. The big car rushed in, and paramedics came out quickly. Checking Frost for vital signs, finding no pulse, they checked her heart, which was barely beating. She'd mumble from time to time, even though she was clearly unconscious. The medics picked her up and placed her on a gurney. A small groan escaped her lips due to the numbing pain she had experienced. Her body was giving out.

Saitama and Genos ended up tagging along. Both were wondering if she'd make it out okay, while the medics assumed they were her friends or something. The medics quickly rushed her to the hospital, making sure to do everything they could to keep her alive inside the vehicle as they neared the hospital. Once inside the hospital, she was rushed to the ER and quickly worked on. Saitama and Genos were asked to wait in the lobby.

After getting her body temperature back to par, and putting plenty of water into her system, she began to gain a better form of consciousness. By the time she had even gained consiousness, Saitama and Genos had left. Her body ached and she was nearly bandaged from head to toe. She had several broken bones, but somehow managed to survive. She could still move her head, so she looked to her right. Her vision was blurry at first but once she adjusted she noticed someone had left her some flowers and a small get well card. It was from the Heroes Organization.

"Get well?" She mumbled, hearing the monitors that surrounded her buzz a bit from the use of electricity. The beeping of the heart monitor was also heard, she even had some IV's in her arms, dripping in pain medicine slowly. Her mind seemed to blank on what exactly happened. All she could remember was going to fight monsters in town Z and then everything went black.

So how did she end up in the hospital? She felt embarrassed, getting beat up by a demon-rank. Surely she was going to get demoted down from an A-rank. After she worked so hard to get there too...In all she just felt dumb. A nurse then entered the room, most likely to check on her medicine bags. She greeted Frost with a smile, "Oh! So you're finally awake."

"What..What exactly happened?" Frost spoke, still feeling a little groggy. The nurse changed out the medicine bags and spoke at the same time. "Two younger men saved you, from what I know you were hurt by a monster. From the injuries you have, you probably would have died if you didn't have severe hypothermia. I'm not sure how you managed that though considering it's not that cold yet, but...Well you did." She sighed, not too sure how that even happened. But Frost knew. She knew that her body must have done that instinctively. To slow her heart and practically freeze her pulse to stop the blood loss. It seemed to be the only thing she had done right this week.

But there was just one more question Frost needed to ask, "Who were the men? What did they look like?" After all, she figured she should thank them for saving her life. Into which she owed another thanks for that very reason as well. "I don't recall their names, but one was very handsome. He had blonde hair and robot arms. The other guy was a bald man with a cape. Sorry it's all I can remember."

"That's fine." Frost replied, although her voice was calm her expression was surprise. Did Saitama really save her again? Except this time with Genos? Great. Just great. Now she owed him twice as much. The nurse started to head for the door, but looked at Frost, wondering if she had any more questions. Frost got the hint and just smiled as a small thank you.

As soon as the nurse had left, she tried to move her legs. Only to get a huge shot of pain up her spine. Her legs were definitely broken, so were some of her ribs. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. Just how long would she be stuck in this hospital? She couldn't help but answer her question _too long_ she thought. All she wanted to do know was try to forget the battle that she had lost, and repay back Saitama and now Genos for the debt she owed them. But even now her eyelids felt heavy, and just as the doctor would order, Frost fell asleep.

-meanwhile-

Genos and Saitama had been busy fighting monsters, saving the town and doing their best to go up higher in the ranks. And by ranks, of course they were striving for the popularity ranking. Well, maybe not Genos, but Saitama was. He couldn't help it, he always thought it'd be nice to have some fans. But he barely had any. Definitely not as many as Genos. In fact, he still received letters saying he should quit. Of course he wasn't going to do that though.

He figured if he fought enough monsters and saved enough people, they'd start to like him more. But due to his luck, other heroes would end up getting the credit. He didn't mind too much, he just wanted someone to cheer him on. Maybe a cute girl or something. It'd just be nice after all the work he would do on a daily basis. Oh well.

Saitama had been at home, just catching up on some of the manga he liked and keeping an eye out on the news. Today seemed peaceful for a change, which was a rare occurrence for town Z. It would have been nice, but Saitama just couldn't get his mind off of not really having any fans. He did get one Thank you note before, but he had no idea who it had been from. He tried not to think about it as he watered his cactus.

Seeing the cactus gave him a little idea. That woman him and Genos had saved was still in the hospital, so he figured maybe he could give her some cheap flowers or something. At least then he might gain a fan. Maybe. He figured it was worth a shot. He slipped into some jeans and a hoodie reading 'oppai' for the day. As he left his home, he headed to the store.

He ended up buying a small bouquet of flowers, they were cheap and the quality was okay. But he figured that should be enough for someone he barely knew. He headed to the hospital, and once entering the doors asked for...Wait. Who was this girl? He ended up describing her the best he could, he went with 'the girl with no pulse.'

After nearly fifteen minutes of the doctors trying to figure out who Saitama was even talking about, they showed him to her room. He found out her name, Yukito. He'd try his best to remember it. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed that she had been asleep. He frowned, how was he supposed to give her these flowers now? Well no sense in letting them go to waste, he sat them on the small table next to her bed, which happened to be a nicer bouquet of flowers from the Organization.

Great, now he seemed cheap. Hopefully she would think it's the thought that counts. He gently nudged her, "Hey, Yukito right?" She opened her eyes, still a bit groggy. Once she realized who was in her hospital room she looked wide awake. She quickly blurted out, "How do you know my old name?" Saitama rubbed the back of his head, a little confused, "Old name? Thats the name they put on the charts or whatever...Anyway, I got you some flowers. They aren't as good as the ones you've already got, but I hope you get better."

He figured by the look in her eye, he had gained a fan. Or at least some support. It was hard being a hero without anyone cheering you on sometimes. Even for a powerhouse like Saitama. He turned and starting to leave, but Frost stopped him. "Please wait!" He turned back around, waiting for her to continue speaking. After a moment of awkward silence, she continued, "...Call me Frost. You've saved me twice now..."

"Twice? I'm pretty sure it was the one time." She shook her head no, "No. Twice, I'm sure of it. It had to be you, even though you had hair at the time you wore the same outfit. You destroyed a monster that destroyed my house and inspired me to be a hero. Now you and you friend Genos saved me. I may not be the best hero out there, especially since I've already lost what should have been a decent fight for someone of my rank. But if I can't be a good enough hero, I want to try to be a good enough person. I know it's kind of a simple way to put it, and it may not mean much to you in the end. But I just wanted to thank you."

The first thing Saitama thought was _This woman seems to talk quite a bit once you get to know her_ and the second thing was _I don't remember her._ Of course he didn't want to say that outloud, it just has been years since he's had hair. He's saved many people since then. And she was right, her thank you didn't mean too much to him. But it was nice. He knew that she probably had waited a long time to thank him.

Just the fact that he inspired her to be a hero, that was something that meant more to him. He inspired someone to help others. To save others and even the town. A thank you wasn't nearly as meaningful as that to him. He smiled at her and simply replied, "No, thank you." And with that he had left the hospital, still smiling. He didn't feel this good in a while, it was nice being able to change people for the better.

Strange how things had backfired for Saitama. He originally figured he could gain a fan to help boost his attitude. But rather then gain a fan like he originally planned, he realized that he did have some fans. He just hadn't been looking hard enough. Not only did he have fans, but now he was starting to become a fan of Frost. Simply because her words had made him happy. The last time he had been this happy, was when he started to become a hero, when fighting still gave him happiness. Back when fighting still gave purpose.


	5. Chapter 4: Growth and Courage

Frost found herself in a familiar room. A room from her old house, before it had been destroyed. Her room. It had been decorated in bright colors. Nothing too distracting, but bright enough to almost emit a happy feeling. She was smaller, somehow, she was a child again. She headed over to a small chest, where she kept her toys and began to play. Something she'd often do by herself, she loved her parents, but for some reason she had been growing distant from them.

That's when she could hear some arguing. It was never anything loud, but the anger in each of her parents voices was prevalent. This had been happening for a long while now, almost a year. A slam was heard from the front door, which would be the last Yukito would see of her mother for quite some time. She heard footsteps come down the hall, then a hand on the doorknob. It was her father, he father entered the room and picked her up. Then everything went black.

Frost awoke from a strange dream. Why would she be dreaming about her parents at a time like this? She had to focus on getting better. She had been omitted from the hospital, but it had nearly been a month in order for her to get better. She sat up, the house she lived in now was very different from her old one. Smaller, meant for one person, rather then three.

She had gotten a notice that if she didn't get back to work, she'd be demoted in rank. Her last slip up didn't help either, her popularity even went down some. She sighed, putting her armor on. At least now she could go back to work, hopefully nothing bad like that would happen again. She already had enough on her mind. More specifically, losing the battle. She just wasn't quick enough.

She needed to be faster, if she had been as fast as the guy who fought along side her, then maybe just maybe- No. She'd DEFINITELY would have won the battle. Which meant, it was time to update her robotic suit. But before she could do that, she would have to at least battle a monster of some kind today to prove that she was still a superhero. That even though she had been in the hospital, she hadn't lost her luster.

So off she went, to find a monster to kill. To keep her job, and more importantly, to prove herself. She headed outside, searching for a monster to fight. Or at least do _something_ heroic. At this point, she was starting to feel like a C rank, rather then an A rank. Ah well. Sirens had gone off, the warning had only been a wolf. Something easy.

She quickly headed off to that direction, well rather as fast as she could fly since her suit often made it harder to run. The enemy wasn't really a monster, rather then just a group of mobsters who had a bit of a power trip. She flew up from behind, spraying the group with boiling hot water to distract them. The group of people looked around, some screaming from shock and from the pain of boiling water hitting bare skin.

As soon as they were wet, she took a hand to pull down her scarf revealing four holes near her mouth on her helmet. These holes helped release the ice that she could produce, the scarf usually helped most of it go into the tubes to create fuel, but since she pushed down the scarf, she was no able to use her true ability. She took a deep breath and blew out ice, since the group was wet, freezing them was easy. Of course using her freezing ability for a group of people often dehydrated her. So she'd have to get some water.

The group eventually froze to death, unable to move. But at least the death was a bit cold since they had gone from super hot to super cold, leaving their hearts to give out. Frost just wanted to get the job done so she wouldn't get demoted. She quickly stuck around a bit at the scene to make sure she got credit for what she did, then headed to a convenience store for water, and of course supplies.

She needed to become faster after all, and what better way to do that then to update her suit? She made sure to get plenty of supplies as well as bottled water before heading back home to start the preparations.

-Meanwhile-

 **AN: I got this idea from some opm fanart I've seen, so it's not exactly my idea. I did change some things about the girls description, and played off the idea of it, so credit to whomever drew the artwork in terms of ideas. uvu**

Saitama had been doing some shopping, just for new manga and stuff like that. As he entered the small manga store, he looked around for some of the newest novels of series that he had been into recently. A little girl that had been in the store smiled, and pointed at Saitama and giggled. "You're bald!" Saitama turned around, making a slight face of irritation, "What?"

The small girl was wearing a warm jacket and some plan jeans. She had short, brown hair and big brown eyes. She tugged at her hair, revealing that it was only a wig. Underneath the wig, her hair had been gone. Even her eyebrows looked thinned out. "You're bald like me!" She smiled, missing a few teeth since she was still growing adult ones.

The irritation in Saitamas face that had once been prevalent, had gone completely. It took him a second to respond, he never encountered a child like that before. His voice grew quieter in response. "Yes...I guess I am." The girl noticed what he was wearing, since he was wearing his usual hero attire. "Are you a superhero? Like on Tv?" She questioned.

Saitama just nodded, the little girl seemed to get a little excited. Only a little though. "Wow! So do you fight monsters?" Saitama responded this time, "Yeah, most heroes do.." She just kept grinning at him, "That's really cool, do you think you could fight a monster for me?" Saitama looked a little confused, but when along with it anyway. "Okay," He looked around, assuming the monster was imaginary or something, "Where is it?"

"Momma says its inside me. It makes me really sleepy sometimes too. But the doctors are trying to help, but I heard them say they couldn't do much more about it. So I was wondering if you could help me so my momma wouldn't be so sad when I see her." Saitama just looked at the small girl, responding simply, "What's your name?"

"Naomi."

"Well Naomi, I can try to fight that monster, but in order to fight it I'll need your help." He was doing his best to help the girl in some way, even though he knew he couldn't. He knew that by 'monster' she probably meant some sort of disease. Most likely, something incurable. "Really? What can I do? I'm not really a hero..." Naomi tugged on the bottom of her jacket, just kinda unsure of herself.

"Of course you are! All you need to be a hero is the courage to keep on going. But since the monster is inside of you, I uh, I can't really do a lot for you. But what I can do is...Hold out your hand okay?" Naomi trusted Saitama because he was a hero, so even though she looked a little confused she held out her hand. He put his hand on hers, trying something kinda childish but hey, maybe she'd believe it.

"Since I'm a hero, right now, with my hand on yours, I'm transferring some of my courage to you. You already have a lot on your own, but maybe a little bit from me might help. As long as you have the will to live, you'll beat those monsters in no time." He actually didn't know if that was true or not, but he was just trying to make Naomi feel better.

She pulled her hand away, looking at it with amazement. From the looks of things, she had believed what Saitama had said. Shortly after, the girls mother and nurse came up. "We've been looking for you everywhere, Naomi!" cried the mother, she hugged Naomi, but not too tight. "Who were you talking to honey?" She looked at Saitama.

Even though Naomi's mother was nice, the way she looked at Saitama screamed motherly protection. Saitama could almost _feel_ her untrust towards him, she he waved a little. "I'm Saitama, I'm a hero. I'm sure you've heard of me, Class B rank 7." The woman raised her brow, "Um...I'm sorry I have no idea." Saitama just sighed, "Caped baldy."

"Oh! Yeah! I've heard of you a little bit." She smiled a little. She then looked at Naomi, scorning her a little. "You need to stay with mommy and . Running away like that worries us you know?" Naomi nodded a little, "Sorry mommy. I just saw that he was a superhero and that he was like me." She messily put her wig back on, the nurse reached down and helped her fix it properly.

"Well okay, We have to head back to the hospital now though. You have a little therapy session to do. Did you find any comic books that you liked?" She shook her head no. "I already have the ones they have here. But that's okay, I don't mind re-reading!" Naomi had always had an interest for reading. More particularly, comic books. In fact, she read so many comic books and even some manga, that her goal in life was to become a superhero. Since she saw Saitama become one, she figured she could be one too when she's older.

Naomi waved to Saitama as they were going out the door. She called out as they left, "Mr. Saitama, please visit me if you get the chance! I forgot to get your autograph!" She grinned as her mother pulled her out the door. The nurse followed behind, leaving Saitama to shop for manga alone. He had gained yet another fan, perhaps later he would visit her.

Preparations were complete. Her suit was now more efficient. It was much smoother to walk in, although it still kept it's original design. The only difference was that this suit was a bit slimmer, and the tanks were modified to not be as heavy. This would help keep the weight in control, so she wouldn't have to use so much steam power in order to fly. Now that some of the weight was gone, she could move _much_ more efficiently.

She was testing it out, flying over the city at a almost 30mph increase in speed. In total, her speed was maxed at 50mph. Now that she was able to fly faster, she felt a bit more confident in her abilities. No way they could demote her now! Not only did she make changes on the suits weight, but she added hidden compartments in her suits for better range attacks.

She knew one of her flaws in fighting was the fact that her ice-range could only reach so far. Now she had hidden compartments where she could form icicles and shoot them from the tips of her fingertips. She flew away from the town, finding an empty and secluded spot to test this on. She held out her finger tips, and did certain commands within the suit to shoot out icicles.

They shot out quickly, the ice being mixed with shards of metal. The speed caused the icicles to melt away, then nothing was to be seen. Soon the ground was pelted by pieces of shrapnel, forming the ground into a wave of destruction. She smiled underneath her helmet, maybe with this new found power of hers, she'd be able to rank up! Well, maybe.

She doubted she'd be able to surpass Handsomely masked sweet mask. But she knew she had to believe in herself, thats what kept her alive nearly a month ago. Well, that and Saitama and Genos. In fact, they seemed to save her quite a bit. Granted it was only twice, but she was still in their debt. Mostly Saitama's, but it was debt nonetheless.

 _Next time_ , she told herself, _next time, I'll be the one to save them and repay my debt._


	6. Chapter 5: Bittersweet changes

Saitama had been heading to the Hospital to pay a visit to Naomi. He had some trouble finding the right hospital since she never specified, and he sorta forgot to ask which hospital was the correct one. He decided to get an ice cream cone as he looked around the city to find the right hospital. By the time he had gotten the ice cream cone and had eaten a few bites out of it, a certain someone ran into him.

Well, more like nearly crashing into him that is. Saitama was able to dodge the oncoming blur, which he quickly recognized as...What was this guys name again? He completely blanked. Sonic stopped himself and spun around on the ground in a cool fashion, he had a small smirk on his face as he spoke. "Saitama, it's been a while. But I will defeat you this time!" Sonic quickly dashed towards Saitama, making sure to move around him and throw some shuriken towards him.

Saitama quickly dodged the shuriken, considering this was nothing to him. He had a puzzled look on his face. Why did this guy always appear during the worst times? Sonic chuckled, "You look nervous, don't tell me I've gotten stronger than you already!" Sonic came at him again, aiming for his head with a swift kick. Saitama ducked and once again, avoided the blow.

While he ducked he took a bite of his ice cream. "I'm sorta busy right now, can we do this later?" Sonic spun around and landed on his feet. "Come on, don't tell me you're just too scared to fight me. Is that it?" He laughed. Saitama grew more serious, throwing a punch and stopping just right before his knuckles hit Sonic's nose. Soon after a gust of wind followed the hit due to momentum.

Sonic had instantly grown silent and his hair flew back. His eyes remained wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. _If he had hit me, I would have died..._ He couldn't help but think that. Saitama lowered his fist and frowned, this was the reason he had stopped his punch in the first place. "Aw man..." He bent down, "I dropped my ice cream during that..." There was no saving Saitama's ice cream.

He decided to accept his fate and stand back up, by the time he did that however, Sonic had ran off. "Hmm. I wonder where he went. Oh well, not my problem." He then went to one of the hospitals in the city and asked for Naomi. They didn't have her in the hospital, but they were able to pull files from other ones and eventually find her for him. The hospital she was in wasn't too far from the one Saitama had been currently in.

Finally, with the information he needed, he headed to towards the correct hospital to visit the little girl.

-Meanwhile-

She had just finished practicing for the day while making sure her suit still worked like she had planned. By this time, she had been on her way home, this time walking rather then flying. This was to help keep her hydrated so she didn't have to use so much water in order to create steam. She had been sipping on a water bottle on her walk, when she spotted something happening in an alley way. She quickly hid close by the alley, just enough to see and hear what was happening, but remaining out of eye sight of the others inside the alley way.

It was a group of men. And a hero. The hero must have been new or a very low rank. She had never seen this guy before. His outfit screamed newbie. He wore a blue jumpsuit, some sort of wrestling mask and a towel tied around his neck, acting like a cape. He was being cornered by the gang. The men he was up against seemed to be out of his league, one of the bigger men mumbled something Frost wasn't able to make out.

The unknown hero seemed to reply with a fake confidence, well at least it sounded fake to Frost. "You can't hurt me!" Bam. As soon as he had said that, he was hit in the face. Frost stepped out and into the alley way, she wasn't going to let this hero get beat up. Even if she was a lot stronger then this gang of men, she knew that this hero wasn't.

She put on her helmet, and spoke in a voice that almost demanded attention. "Hey! If you really want a fight, why not try me!?" The men spun their heads around, and the hero started to shake and shook his head, as if to say 'don't do this.' Frost ignored the small warning, having confidence enough to take a simple gang like this on. One of the men replied to her comment, "Alright, this'll be easy." They all started to run towards her. It was clear they were confident in their abilities and muscle mass.

She just lifted her arms up, having her hands face towards the group. She shot out the icicles filled with shrapnel. By the time it had reached the men, the ice was still in tact. It stuck them in the arms and legs, causing most of them to stop due to the pain. While the one of the men, the biggest one, managed to handle the pain and continued after her. She didn't expect this, but didn't let her guard down as he swung his fist at her.

She blocked his punch with her hand, and used her own to tug down her scarf and freeze his legs. He feel over and tried crawling after her, she just stepped on his hand. This caused him to scream in pain. The hero in blue looked at her with fear in his eyes, he looked like he was going to cry. Frost assumed this was because he was thankful that she saved him.

"No need to thank me." She stated with a smile under her helmet. Then she started to walk away, but just as she was almost an earshot away from the alleyway, she could have sworn she heard something. Something that sounded odd and almost...happy. It sounded like laughter. She decided that maybe that was only her imagination and continued to head on home.

Good thing she kept some of her powers under control enough to remain hydrated after that battle. Speaking of hydration, Frost thought it would be best to pick up some water on the way home. It wasn't too far of a walk from where she had just been, but she never knew when something was going to pop up and she'd have to use her powers. She needed to be prepared more often, but that took something she barely had. Patience.

She sighed, heading the the closest convenient store around, which happened to be just a block away from a nearby hospital. She saw Saitama head towards the hospital door and her curiosity grew. _Why did he need to go to the hospital anyway?_ She thought, _Unless...What if something happened to Genos?_ She decided to find out for herself, heading towards Saitama and calling out to him so he'd wait for her. "Please wait!"

Saitama turned towards Frost, he was a little irritated since this was the second time he was being stopped. "Oh. It's you um...Froze right? I'm kinda busy, so I can't really stay and chat." Well, at least he almost remembered her name. Almost. She took her helmet off and hung it on her heating tanks so she could be understood clearer. "It's Frost. And um..that's okay. Sorry for being nosey, but why are you going into the hospital?"

"To visit a fan. Her name is Naomi," He turned to head into the hospital, "If you want you can come with me. She really likes heroes from what I remember. Maybe she'd like you too." He then entered the hospital. Frost thought about this for a moment, but decided to follow inside along with him. Socializing with fans wasn't always bad, unless they were rude. Or obsessive. Frost didn't have many of those, but she's dealt with one or two before. She assumed since this person was a fan of Saitama, she mustn't be bad.

Saitama checked with the lady at the front desk about Naomi before seeing her. Visiting hours would only last a few more hours, hopefully this would make Naomi happy. Heck, he was sure it would. As he neared the child's wing of the hospital, Frost widened her eyes as she followed behind. _The children's wing?_ She had assumed this Naomi was a woman who was sick or injured, not a child. Based on the direction they were headed, it seemed as if they were going to the Cancer center.

Saitama didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to be showing it. He just walked in silence like it was nothing, Frost did her best to learn from him in a way and decided to pretend not to notice where they were heading. Once they had finally neared the hospital room, Saitama was the one to knock on the door. As they were let in by Naomi in a child's hospital gown, Frost noticed Naomi's medical chart. She had Leukemia.

Naomi looked tired, but wore a huge grin as soon as she saw Saitama. It was clear she saw him as if he was indestructible. Although most people would have seen that as a child-like thought, she wasn't exactly too far off. "You actually came to visit me!" Naomi looked around Saitama and spotted Frost. She could tell by the robotic suit she had on, that she must have been a hero too. "Woah, no way, I have TWO heroes visiting me?!"

Frost gave a weak smile. It was hard for her not to feel bad. Naomi had a few iv's in her small arms, one of them was hooked up to pain medicine coming from a fluid bag. She looked pale and had bags under her eyes. She wasn't able to wear her wig in the hospital, so she was bald. How sad it must be to be a child have to deal with the pain of a disease daily, let alone chemotherapy. She couldn't even imagine what it must feel like, she couldn't even imagine the child smiling again. Yet here Naomi was, giving them both one of the sweetest smiles a child could give.

Naomi's mouth seemed to move, as if to say something, but Frost just stared at her in silence. Saitama just nudged her with his elbow, causing her to snap out of her daze filled with awe and pity. "Hm?" She blinked, Saitama just gestured towards Naomi with a small smile. "She asked if you wanted to play with us." Naomi continued to stare at Frost, begging with her eyes to play, rather then her voice.

"Oh, alright." Frost shuffled a little, "My name is Frost by the way. What did you want to play, Naomi?" Naomi just beamed with happiness. "Wow you even know my name! Did Saitama tell you?" Saitama shook his head, "Nope. Had nothing to do with it. She probably knew your name because you're a big-time hero." He snuck a wink at Frost. She quickly got the hint. "Um, Yes, thats exactly right! I've heard your name a few times, I hear you fight really strong monsters." She simply smiled at Naomi. It was hard to be sad when this child seemed to be so happy with life.

"Yeah, I do! But I can't see the monsters I fight. Momma says I do good though. Can we play monsters and heroes?" Saitama and Frost nodded, But Saitama was the one to speak up. "Sure, who's going to be who?" Naomi walked over to her bed, and used her foot to kick out some stuffed animals that were hiding underneath it. "I'll be the hero, you can be the monsters!" She picked up the three toys. In all, there was a stuffed elephant, polar bear, and the bald eagle.

She handed the bald eagle plush to Saitama, and the Polar bear to Frost, keeping the elephant for herself. She then sat on her bed, and patted the spots next to her. This way they could play and she wouldn't have to stay standing. Frost and Saitama sat at the end of her bed and played with Naomi the best they could. Frost seemed to be doing a little better at this then Saitama did, he was just kind of an awkward guy anyway.

Naomi made a hitting sound effect and made her elephant's trunk hit the bald eagle's beak. "Ha, take that! Dorothy the mighty will beat up all bad guys!" Saitama laid the bird plush on it's side and pretended like it was hurt. "Ahh, that hurt! But I'm actually a good guy!" Naomi wiggled her elephant around, as if it was talking. "Promise?"

"I promise." Saitama wiggled the birds wing a bit. Naomi used her plush elephant and acted as if she had helped the Bald eagle up. "Come on, lets go stop Bearry the Polar bear before she gets outta hand!" Frost tried her best to sound like a villain. Of course she ended up sounding like a stereotypical villain from old movies. "Mwahahaha! Not even Dorothy the mighty can stop me!"

Saitama gently tossed his eagle toy at the Polar bear. "Oh yeah? Well what about me?" Naomi giggled and then quickly made a roar sound, mashing her elephant against the Polar bear plush. Frost broke character for a second and laughed, "Oh man, everyone's ganging up on me!" Naomi whispered, "You can be a good guy like Saitama did if you wanna." She then went back into Dorothy mode. "Surrender now Bearry, or go home!"

"Ow, I'm sorry! I wanna be good guys like you two!" Saitama just picked up the eagle for a moment to make it talk, "The best kind of good guys are the bald guys." He then grinned at Naomi. Although he didn't like being called out on being bald, he figured it must have been worse for a girl. Especially since Naomi was so young. Naomi seemed to agree with that statement, "Yup! But I think Frost is a good hero too. She's really nice so she's gotta be." She grinned.

Almost right after Naomi's smile faded and she started coughing into her hand. At first it was little, then it started to grow violent, Frost quickly hit the button to call the nurse, while Saitama quickly got off the bed. Soon after Frost did the same. A nurse had walked in as soon as Naomi had stopped coughing for a moment, her child-like happiness was quickly taken over by a look of pain.

Frost and Saitama were told to leave, into which they complied quickly. Just as Saitama was leaving the room with Frost, he looked back at Naomi as if to say goodbye. She just looked at him and gave him a small smile despite the pain she had been in. The hand she had coughed in had had blood in it. "I'll be back," he mumbled. Then Saitama looked away, leaving the hospital since he didn't have any reason to stay.

Frost looked over at Saitama as soon as they left the hospital. She had been silent the whole time, that was until Saitama broke the silence. "I can walk you home if you want." Frost nodded a little in response, "Okay." Although he didn't exactly know where she lived, he'd figured he could walk with her. He had nothing else to do anyway. The walk back to Frost's place was very awkward and dead silent. By the time she reached her door, she finally spoke. She had had this on her mind since they had left the hospital.

"Do you think Naomi will be okay? I mean...She's only a child..." Frost gave Saitama a look of worry. Saitama seemed serious, but she could see hints of worry on his face. But the way he spoke, it was as if he just knew. "She'll be fine. I'll see you later, Frost." He waved goodbye as he walked away from her, most likely heading back home. Frost just nodded in response and entered her house. Although she had just met Naomi, she felt a connection with her. She assumed Saitama had felt the same way.

She sat on her couch and started to remove her robotic gear as soon as she was inside of her house. She had forgotten to get some water, but that was okay. She could handle the tap for now even if it didn't taste all that great. Oh well. She sighed once she got her gear off, she hoped that Saitama knew what he was talking about. She just hoped that Naomi would be okay.

Back at the Heroes Association, a civilian came in to report another hero. One that had beaten up a group of innocent people, only to save a villain wearing blue. A discussion broke out between some of the higher ups inside of the association. What were they to do? This was the second time the Arctic Warrior had messed up. But this time, it was even worse then losing a battle that should have been simple for her. She had let a villain that had been known to murder innocent people, escape. She had also beaten up a group of civilians that had tried to stop him. The head of the organization sighed, finally speaking what everyone seemed to be thinking.

A decision had been made. "Frost, The Arctic Warrior is to be stripped from Class A Rank 10. She will now be dropped to Class B Rank 99. If she does not improve her behavior, then she will be removed permanently from the Heroes Association." He then went to one of the computers that held the ranks of heroes, and dragged the name 'Frost' near the end of the slots in Class B. This decision would ultimately change Frost's life, just how Saitama changed Yukito's three years ago.

Because of this decision, she would be forced to face her past. Her burden. And finally, her debt.


	7. Chapter 6: Yukito's Past

**AN: Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all for following along with my Fanfiction. I've hit 70+ followers as of today! I really never expected this to get so popular, but I'm really thankful. It really is so hard to believe that something I wrote was able to grow this much, I really owe it to all my followers out there for that. This may seem a bit corny, but I really do appreciate the support. Reviews/Favorites/Followers or just someone reading my story really does help me become motivated to update again. Sorry if I'm kinda rambling...Anyway!**

 **This chapter reveals Frost's past, and hopefully, shows off more of her as a person. All reviews are highly appreciated, often times it keeps me going in terms of writing. If anyone has any questions or idea's, feel free to leave a review or send a PM and I'll message back as soon as I can. Until then, please enjoy my latest chapter! ^^**

 **There are also some TW's in this chapter, so I'll go ahead and list them: Suicide/drinking.**

The sun had risen, causing a new day to come at last. Frost awoke in her bed, her hair in a messy bun. Bits and pieces of her caramel brown hair fell out of the hair tie. She sat up and rubbed the gunk out of her eyes. After sitting in bed and enjoying the warmth the covers provided her general cold body, she decided it was best to get out of bed and get dressed for the day.

She threw on a casual outfit, after all she was only going out to get the mail. As she walked out her front door, a drone had came by and delivered her mail to her. It was in a very small box, even smaller then usual. She picked up the box and brought it inside, filtering through the contents on her dining room table. Most of it was various fan mail. Some hate mail, and just some 'thank you' letters for saving other's lives. Even though it took time, she liked to read all the mail she got. Sometimes, if she had the time, she'd respond.

After filtering through her mail, a letter from the Heroes Organization caught her eye. She picked up the letter and opened it, she had a bad feeling about this. And she was right. It was a letter telling her that she had been demoted to Class B Rank 99 due to her previous actions. All the work she had done to get into Class A seemed a little..well pointless.

She headed over the couch and took a seat, re-reading the letter to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. _Of course you're not seeing things!_ she thought. She knew she had been warned of being demoted, but she wasn't too sure where exactly she messed up. She had assumed they reviewed some of her older fights and found flaws or something. Whatever the reason may be, Frost decided to fight against her general emotions and look for the best in the situation.

Although she wasn't at the lowest rank in class B, she still figured she could only go up! After all, Saitama had gone up the ranks very quickly. Even though he had been rumored to be a cheat, she knew he was a genuine hero, he saved her twice now. With enough training, she knew she'd be the one to save him. She decided to train her body, since that seemed to be a huge fault. She dressed in running attire, wearing a black tank top and sweat pants. She threw on a loose jacket over her, although she got warmer when exercising, she never became hot. She figured sweating it out was part of the exercise, so she decided to wear a jacket.

Sometimes it was a struggle to have a below average body temperature. Either way she exited her house, doing her best to leave some of her emotions behind, just as she did with her past. She held up the front of confidence as she ran. She had been determined to get her rank back. Or at least go back to being in Rank A. It wasn't really money, or not even for the fans. It was more or less to prove her worth. To show proof how strong she actually was.

 _Divorce papers being signed. At the time, Yukito didn't really understand what a divorce meant. She just knew that her mom would be leaving. Her parents seemed to fight over her for a while, sometimes she'd stay with her mom. And other times, she'd stay with her dad. Eventually her parents asked Yukito to choose. Court was unnecessary to them, they felt as if their child was old enough to make the right choice._

 _They had thought wrong. After all she was not even a pre-teen when they had asked her this. She had chosen to live with her father, although he would be rough when they played, she wanted to spend time with her dad that day. She had fully understood that this meant she wouldn't see her mother, that is not until much later. She just thought it would be more time to play with dad! Besides, he was the more lenient of the parents, whenever she was with him, she could do whatever she wanted._

 _This time, doing whatever she wanted wasn't so nice after all. Her mother had been gone for a few hours, and her father had started to drink excessively. He never really did a good job watching Yukito, so often times, she'd misbehave at school, or sometimes skip school entirely. Soon, years had passed, and as Yukito's father grew into a wreck, Yukito found herself following his footsteps._

 _Her grades had dropped since the divorce, she had been horrible in class. Often times skipping out to play games, or just do as she pleased. Nearing the end of her Freshman year in high school Yukito had lost her father due to his constant drinking habits. She had found him one day, in his room, dangling from the ceiling. The police who investigated the case could smell the alcohol on his cadaver. He had thrown himself in a drunken stupor and then committed suicide._

 _As soon as her mother found out, she took Yukito in. It had been years since she last seen her mother. Yukito wondered, "Does she even care?"_

She felt her lungs have a slight burning sensation as she continued to run and push herself ever so slightly. She had a weak body to begin with, but the more she trained, she figured that part of her would slowly change. She had already changed so much of herself, she figured changing a little more wouldn't hurt. She ended up running past a cemetery. The last time she had been there was her Freshman year.

She stopped running, taking a break and drinking some water out of a water bottle she had brought with her along the run. Memories of her father flashed in her mind, memories she had blocked out when she became Frost. She did her best to catch her breath, trying not to think about it. Her chest felt heavy, as if there was some sort of weight on it. Sweat rolled down her face, and onto her thin jacket. How long had she been running anyway?

She hadn't been paying attention. This only became clearer as Genos approached her, she hadn't even looked up at him until he was right in front of her. Genos had been holding a bouquet of flowers, Frost only looked a little confused. "Oh...Hi Genos. What are those for?" Genos looked at the grave, a hint of sadness mixed in with his usual robotic face. "My parents...Did you come to visit someone too?"

"No," Frost stated, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't mean to bring up a sore subject, "I was just on a jog." Genos stared at her again, as if he was analyzing her. He could tell she had been hiding something. He just didn't know what exactly. "I heard the news, sorry about your demotion." Frost rubbed her arm, glancing away from him. Now it was her turn to feel a tinge of emotion leak out onto her face.

"It's fine. If I keep training, I know I'll get back up there." She nearly mumbled her response. She was doing her best to put up a front. Something she had been doing since she had became a hero. Genos seemed to see through this by her mannerisms. Up until now, he hadn't noticed. He just tilted his head slightly, "You seem upset about that. Are you sure everything is fine?"

Frost felt tears well up in her eyes, it was becoming impossible to bottle up her feelings anymore. She wiped her eyes, the tears being luke-warm due to her almost constant cold state. "Yeah..." She gently tugged on her tank top, looking at the ground. She wanted to run away and ignore the problems in front of her. Something she had been doing all along, even when she first met Saitama, she ran away. It seemed to be her speciality. She knew running away wouldn't do any good this time, so she managed to stay put.

She shakily put her hands to her face and started to cry. It wasn't loud crying, but it wasn't silent either. The noises she produced sounded painful. Even though Genos was a cyborg, the human part of him felt a sense of pity. He put a hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her. She just took a few steps forward and hid herself in his chest, finally letting out the emotions she had been hiding for years.

The sadness she had felt with losing her Rank, the sadness of losing her parents. The anger and denial she had held pent up since she was a teenager. The worthlessness she felt in life up until Saitama came into it. Until she was able to change and erase Yukito from this world. Until she was able to become something she was not.

Genos patted her on the back. It was clear he had no idea why she was so upset. After all, she never told anyone what had been wrong with her. Due to this, she lost a majority of her high school friends. Moments passed and she finally pulled away from him, wiping her face. By now, what little makeup she wore was a bit messy and her face was blotchy and red. She was not a very pretty sight.

"S-sorry about that...I...I don't really know what came over me." Of course she knew. She just couldn't bring herself to say those words out loud. Genos wasn't one to pry, so he just nodded it off. "It's fine. Everyone has bad days. I have to get going though, I don't want to miss training with Master Saitama later. I'll see you around." Genos walked past her as Frost was left to accept her old memories as her own, rather then Yukito's.

 _Living with her mother, Yukito's grades improved. She was no longer at risk of graduating, in fact, her mother was very strict on her once she had heard her past behavior. Even with straight A's, yukito barely managed to get her GPA up to par. Her mother caused her to get a job as soon as she turned of age, which was at an old connivence store near her place._

 _Yukito and her mother lived in the same house her dad lived in, the same house Yukito always had. Being in denial, she felt her worth as a person weaken. She managed to make it through high school, her mother had congratulated her for graduating and even made her favorite meal that night. Soon after, her mother passed away as well. She died from a Broken heart._

Although she had divorced Yukito's father, she had still loved him. She knew deep down, he loved her too. They weren't the best parents, but Yukito felt empty without them or her friends in her life. She had no one to live for but herself. No one to reach out and help her. She felt so alone. She felt a pain in her chest, and often wondered if she would die from the same reason her mother had.

Frost knew that wouldn't be the case. After remembering the sadness she felt, she instantly remembered the shock and almost weight-lifting experience she had gotten from meeting Saitama. The sadness in her heart seemed to be replaced with another feeling, determination. She couldn't just let her past get to her and affect her life. She also couldn't ignore it, it was a part of her. Although she'd still be called Frost, she decided to try going by Yukito again. At least when she isn't on hero duty.

Her phone buzzed in her pants pocket. A text from the Heroes Association told her of a Tiger alert that had gone off close by. Even without her hero suit, she knew she had to try to make something of herself. She knew she had to fight, because she was a hero! She ran towards the place the text message had described. As soon as she arrived at the scene, she wasn't alone. Other heroes, other B ranks, and even Saitama was there.

She recognized Fubuki, rank one of her own class. Others she didn't recognize, but that didn't matter. She did her best to fight against the enemy, a 10ft tall monster that resembled a pig. Fubuki used her Physic abilites to lift up bits of rock to stun the pig monster. It tripped on a nearby car and started to fall. Saitama just so happened to be in the way, with the way the pig was falling, and the mass of the monster, Frost thought for sure that Saitama would be crushed.

Saitama reeled back, preparing to punch when Frost came in. She stood close by him, using her ice powers to freeze the pig's feet, making him stop in place. Saitama looked over at her, not really expecting her to be here. Well, at least without her armor. She jumped up and kicked the monster in the back of the head as hard as she could. It only caused the monster to direct it's attention towards her.

At least she was able to distract the monster, Saitama quickly punched a hole in the monster. Killing it instantly. He then looked over at Frost, he knew that she had lost her rank recently. "Thanks for weakening him down for me once again everyone. Especially you, Frost. You did quite a bit." Frost went to refuse, to say that she saw him kill the monster herself.

Fubuki cut in, "With an attitude like that, you won't be able to catch up to me!" Saitama simply smiled, "That's okay. I'll move on eventually, but I'm okay where I'm at right now. By the way, Frost..." He then looked at her, she looked back, feeling thankful. Saitama was always helping her, she felt like even though she helped fight the pig monster, she didn't _really_ help. Fubuki probably did more damage then she did anyway.

Saitama didn't see it like that. He knew that she seemed to have some sort of debt set into her brain since he's saved her, so he was trying to relieve her of that debt. Even though she didn't save him at all. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped. Anyway, see you around." He waved a bit and started to walk away.

Frost felt her eyes widen. She had started to realize that Saitama helped people not only because he was a hero, and it was his duty, but because he was pure-hearted and loved to help. She felt her heart start to race a little, he had finally thanked her. She paid back half her debt. But something felt off, she knew he wouldn't have died or anything. But...Even so, his thanks meant a lot to her. It made her feel warmer, it made her feel like her purpose as a human being grow stronger.

Frost hadn't realized it at the time, but she was starting to gain feelings for this hero. Perhaps getting demoted wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 7: Man hidden in the shadows

**AN: Shorter chapter due to the Holidays! The next one will be nice and long. Just wanted to say I will also be changing the cover art since I'm almost at 100 followers :0 I'll post the designs I have for my characters in the story on Deviantart. So message me if my descriptions aren't**

 **EDIT: The drawing is taking me some time. But it'll be up shortly! I wasn't too proud of this chapter so I decided to spruce it up some. Updating for the next will take quite a bit of time, so I apologize in advance for the long wait.**

Naomi lay awake in her hospital bed. She had continued going through her weekly chemotherapy treatments, and although they were tiring she found herself unable to sleep. At least for now. Her mind wondered about the little things, like when the next comic would come out of her favorite superhero series. Or when she'd be able to go back to school and see her old friends. She held her stuffed elephant close to her for comfort. It was days like this she found herself bored and little lonely.

Her mother had been at work, so she couldn't visit today. She never really knew her dad, but that never seemed to bother her. She saw him in pictures sometimes, back when she had been able to go about a normal life, much like any other child her age. Her mother looked much younger in the picture, less stressed. Naomi thought it was a little strange that her mother aged so quickly. Especially after she had been diagnosed with the monster disease. It was as if her mother had aged ten years, but she still wore the same heart-warming smile when seeing Naomi in the hospital.

Her mom was one of her heroes, which lead her mind to to think about a specific group of heroes she met recently. Her mind was on how Saitama and Frost were doing. Heroes save the world, so she just imagined them going through bizarre fights with other heroes daily. Granted, she wasn't too far off. Imagining them going through some tough fights made her happy, because they always won in her head. She hoped that one day, she'd be able to fight along side them and help them beat up the bad guys. Although her mind seemed wide awake, her body ached and begged for sleep. She had just started to close her eyes and drift off into sleep just as her hospital door opened up.

It was Saitama and Genos. Although she hadn't met Genos, she knew him due to his popularity, and the fact that he was an S rank. She grinned and sat up, a bit too quickly which made her vision grow a bit blurry. She had to blink a few times in order to see the two men properly. She now had a bit more energy since she had visitors. "Saitama! You came to see me! And you're Genos right?" Genos nodded, remaining a little behind Saitama as they both entered the room. Naomi grinned, and did her best to ignore the small aching sensation throughout her body. This usually happened when she needed to rest, but there was no time for resting now! She had awesome super heroes in her presence!

Saitama looked around, noticing that nothing had changed much. Even the flowers Naomi had, had been replaced with new ones, probably due to her mother. "How do you know me?" Genos questioned. He sometimes forgot how popular he could really be despite all the fan mail he would get daily. "Because you're a hero! I know lots of the heroes from the organization." She stroked her plush elephant's soft fur as she spoke.

"Master has told me that you are fighting monsters too. Is that correct?" Genos questioned. Naomi just nodded, "Yup! The doctor told mommy that I'm getting better. They say the monsters might actually go away." She seemed pretty happy about that, and so did the heroes in the room. Saitama just had a small smile on his face, he had a feeling she'd be just fine. "Really? Thats great news. That must mean you're really strong. If you keep at it, maybe you'll even surpass Genos."

Naomi giggled, "Really? He's an S-rank, I dunno about that. I think I'll get past you first though!" She stuck her tongue out at Saitama, having fun by teasing him a little. Saitama went along with it, agreeing with her even though that was nearly impossible. "Maybe so. Just don't give up okay?" Saitama seemed to grow rather serious with that sentence, still keeping a friendly demeanor about him.

"Okay," Naomi said with high confidence, "I won't give up."

-Meanwhile-

Frost had continued to train, although she participated in one Tiger-level disaster, she did so little that she didn't even go up in rank. But she knew she would rise back to her original status if she kept at it. She'd just have to pass Fubuki again, which was pretty challenging the first time. Let alone getting past the other class A members to get to rank 10. She kept herself hydrated so she could practice her ice powers efficiently. She wanted to try to master the new technique she created with icicles and shrapnel.

She flew to an abandoned part of the city to practice. She attacked buildings and worked on her aim. She wasn't perfect, but she was definitely improving. As she was practicing, someone familiar appeared near where she had been practicing. She hadn't noticed, too concentrated on training. The man had been the 'hero' she had saved. He was wearing a completely different outfit, this time disguising himself as a normal civilian. He wore a business man suit with a big hat which hid most of his hair.

The hair that happened to stick out of the hat was dark brown and rather curly. He wore sunglasses and held onto a briefcase as if he had just gotten off work or something important. He had stared at Frost behind the sunglasses, slightly smirking. He had heard that she had gone down in rank because of him, and he wasn't just going to stop there. After Frost had fired another round of icicles filled with shrapnel, he had come out of hiding.

"Excuse me," his voice made him seem middle aged, "I'm a bit lost. Do you think you could help me find the city again?" Frost stopped her training and looked at the man. She couldn't recognize him. "Oh, I'm a little busy at the moment. But I can give you directions. Or do you know where you're at?" She thought it was odd for someone to get lose so far away from the city. Especially since he acted as if he had just gotten off work! She decided not to pry though.

Besides, he probably had his reasons. It wasn't her business how he got out here in the first place, all she needed to concentrate on was that he needed help. The man shook his head in response to her earlier question. "No, I have no idea where I am. But if you could get me closer to civilization, that'd be nice." Frost nodded a bit, wondering if she could fly him over.

It definitely would be faster, but she wasn't sure if her suit could handle all the weight, let alone if she had enough hydration in her body in order to produce enough steam to fly two people. She decided although it was longer, walking would just have to work. "Follow me." She gestured for him to do so as she took alley ways and other short cuts to make the trip faster.

As they neared the more active part of the city, the man had stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." He smiled. Frost just stared at him beyond the helmet, his reflection coming off of the black face piece. "You're welcome, please try not to get so lost next time. Usually there aren't heroes around this part of town." The man removed his hand, sticking it into his pocket.

"Right," he started to walk away, keeping his back to her while he waved. "It won't happen again." Frost started to walk back to where she had been training to conserve water. As she had just reached out of site, the man couldn't help but mutter something. The words rang into Frost's mind as if he had spoke to her directly. She couldn't understand it, it wasn't in any humanly language. All she knew is that she had a strange urge to do as the voice had told her too. Then without hesitation she flew off, understanding what the words that flooded her mind had said. She no longer had control of herself. It was as if her body didn't belong to her. The man laughed as Frost headed into town while he sat back and waited for chaos to ensue. 


	9. Chapter 8: Monster Madness

It hadn't just been Frost who had been infected by...well, maybe not nessicarily infected. But whatever was happening, it was spreading just as quick as a disease would. All over town, people seemed almost like zombies. Very violent zombies at that. Everyone was attacking each other, a man murdered another with his fists. People ran over other's with their cars, everyone was killing for no apparent reason at all.

The sirens rang out, calling heroes onto the scene. Just as it had done with the townspeople, the heroes that were dispatched became violent, blood-thirsty zombies. One of the heroes however, had managed to keep himself under control. This hero had been Licenseless Rider. He wasn't sure what was happening, but the other heroes that had gone with him had started to attack each other.

"Stop it!" Licenseless Rider cried out. But of course, that didn't do anything. The only noises he heard from the other men were grunts and yells of anger or pain. In fact, all around him seemed to be some sort of screaming or crashing noise. The town was going crazy, he had to stop it somehow. It was his duty as a hero to protect everyone after all. He hopped onto his bike and began to petal as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't do this by himself, he needed back up.

He quickly petaled off, searching for someone. Anyone else immune to this...mind control. Someone willing to stand by him and figure out how to stop this disaster from going on any further.

-Meanwhile-

Frost had finally made it towards the city, her mind seemed foggy. She cringed underneath her helmet as she tried to fight this odd sensation. The sensation to fight in order to survive. It was something so primal, something that almost seemed barbarish. She gritted her teeth, _Get it together Frost!_ She shook her head as she started to float back down to the ground to preserve water. She looked around and gasped, she had just noticed the destruction around her. Was her mind really that cloudy?

She looked around for some sort of monster, something had to be wrong for the city to be in turmoil like this. Suddenly, a thought forced it's way into her skull, it was definitely not her own. Nevertheless, she was compelled to listen, to follow the instructions given to her. _You must fight._ She furrowed her brow, doing her best to ignore the thought. She didn't even know why she was compelled to fight in the first place.

It didn't take long at all for her slight resistance to give way and have her mind taken over. She flew into the sky and started using her new attack, throwing icicles filled with shrapnel and the town, using speed to help strengthen her weapon. People fell over from the attack, but no one was injured enough to die from the damage it had done. Well, that would only be if they quickly obtained medical help. She then flew back down to the ground, freezing parts of people as she walked past them. Sometimes it would be the leg, other times it'd be an arm.

Eventually, she had ran into a grandmother protecting her grandchild. The child couldn't have been older than two or three. The old woman with fear in her eyes, also seemed unaffected by the strange thoughts. She went to Frost, seeing that she was a hero. "Please, you have to help us!" Frost just lifted up her arm, and aimed her icicles at her as they grew out of her fingertips.

Just as she was about to fire, Licenseless Rider threw his bicycle at Frost, knocking her off balance. The old woman and child had ran off by this point, doing their best to avoid danger once again. "Ugh..How many heroes are affected by this?" Licenseless Rider shook his head in frustration and just barely managed to dodge an ice attack Frost quickly blew at him.

Frost didn't speak, still under the strange mind control. Licenseless Rider knew trying to talk to her would be pointless, but he also knew going up against a hero stronger than him wasn't a wise choice either. But he couldn't stand back and watch innocents get hurt. Even if that meant he had to fight hundreds of heroes that were stronger than him, he had to track down who was doing this. There was no longer a chance to get back up, even if he might die in the process, he would have to try to do this on his own.

He did his best to distract Frost, although she wasn't the only hero destroying whatever she could get her hands on. But at least this would help lighten the damage, and even save lives. Even if the number wasn't much to the number of deaths. He hopped on his bike and tried to petal out of the mess, hoping to lead Frost to a place that had already been evacuated. Frost flew after him, managing to get close enough to his bike to freeze the back wheel.

Licenseless Rider flew foreward off his back and against a building wall. He slid down and groaned a bit in pain. Thankfully he always wore his helmet, so his injuries ended up being minor bruising. He stood up quickly to try to get his bike back, but Frost stood in front of him. She giving him a glare through her helmet, it was as if her eyes didn't even belong to her.

She quickly wrapped both hands around his neck, choking him. He tried to pry her hands off as she lifted him in the air. He started to struggle to breathe a little, so he tried to hit her but nothing seemed to stop her. Then within seconds, she was gone. Licenseless Rider fell to the ground, taking in the air he needed. He looked up to see what had happened, Frost had been hit far, far away. But he could still see her, she looked pretty injured, but definitely not dead.

"Are you okay?" Saitama had looked down at Licenseless Rider and gave him a hand up. Licenseless Rider nodded, and started to fill Saitama in on what was happening. Saitama couldn't help but interrupt him, "Yeah, I know about it. I heard from the news, so I came here..So do you have any idea who's causing all this?" Licenseless Rider just shook his head.

"No, I haven't been able to find out. I just know that some people are immune to the brain washing for some reason..." Saitama raised a brow, trying to think as to why that is the case. "Hm...Well, I'm not affected by it, neither are you...And it doesn't seem to affect most civilians...So it has to be targeted towards heroes." Licenseless Rider nodded, seeming to agree with Saitama's idea.

A maniacal laughter could be heard in the distance. It seemed to be coming from a normal civilian in a business suit. The only thing that wasn't exactly normal about him at first glance, was that he was floating high in the sky, above the city. His shape started to form and change completely and he finally showed his true colors. He looked very squid-like.

He was all the colors of the rainbow, colors that changed and shifted constantly with his bubbling body movement. He looked so plump and round, it was as if he was about to burst. The only human-like qualities this monster had was two eyes and a huge mouth. He seemed to be made up of tentacles and slimy organs. The organs weren't human, that was for sure. His laugh turned into gurgles as it carried on for a little too long.

"Yes, that's it! Kill everyone, destroy everyone!" The monster grinned, showing off it's white teeth, black ooze seeping through the small cracks in his mouth. Saitama looked at the monster, not looking phased. "So you're just the same as the rest huh.." He jumped up and met the monster face-to-face. He readied his fist and smashed it into the monster.

As the impact had hit, the monster did it's best to dodge, only having a third of it's body blown off. He started to howl in pain. "You can't defeat me!" He shot a glare at Saitama, his eyes turning a hypnotic purple. Soon every hero within the area that had been affected by the monsters hypnotic strength, had started to attack Saitama. All of them doing their best to get to him. Saitama didn't want to hurt him so rather then being offensive, he turned to the defensive.

He couldn't dodge forever, so a few attacks were landed on him, but he still kept doing his best to avoid fighting any of the heroes. He just wanted to find an opening for the monster. Soon, a new hero arrived on the scene. Tatsumaki had come to the scene, a pouty expression on her face. "Sheesh, are you the one causing all this mess?!" She rolled her eyes, as if it wasn't too big of a deal. She used her telekineses to pick up the monster and throw it even higher in the air.

As the monster started to fall she darted over, using her power to help speed her up as she flew. She then kicked the monster into a building. A squishing noise was heard once the monster had landed. He stuck a tentacle out after a few moments, and let out a blood-curdling yell. "I REFUSE TO BE CRUSHED INTO NOTHING BY A MERE HUMAN."

The scream continued on, growing at a higher pitch. Anyone who happened to be close to the monster groaned in pain and had their eardrums bust. Some heroes started to vomit uncontrollably. Saitama even felt sick, the noise was just too much. Tatsumaki, with her ears about to bust, picked up as much debree as she could from surrounding buildings and started to beat the monster to death.

It took nearly a minute before the screaming had stopped. Slowly, heroes started to regain consciousness and stopped their attacks on Saitama. Saitama sighed in relief. Tatsumaki just rubbed her ears, trying to numb the pain as she started to float back to the hero society. This was not much of a challenge to her, more of just an annoyance.

Many of the heroes involved were injured, only a few walked away without a scratch. Frost had been one of the injured, and like many other heroes, she was sent to the hospital. Tatsumaki was presented in the newspaper as the one who singlehandedly taken out the monster, while most of the heroes involved didn't get much credit at all if any since all were assumed to be controlled.

The heroes seemed to recover rather quickly despite the hospitals being full with the sudden amount of patients they had to take in. While Frost was in the hospital, she took the opportunity to visit Naomi when she could in the emergency wing when she was allowed. Soon the town had recovered and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Saitama was not so much worried about his lack of given credit, but rather why certain heroes weren't affected. Ah well, what's more important is that the thing has died. Besides, there was a sale on beef today, which would be perfect for dinner tonight. They had to make more than usual anyway, considering they were going to have a special guest for dinner. Since Naomi was starting to become better, Frost had managed to convince her mother to take her over to Saitama's for a dinner.

Naomi wore the nicest clothes she had, a little yellow dress with white flowers and slip on shoes. She decided not to wear a hat this time, she wanted to show Saitama and Genos just how much stronger she has gotten. She held Frost's hand as they both walked to the apartment. About half-way through the trip, Frost ended up carrying her.

Frost had been wearing an outfit more fit for the summer, well specifically something for her in the summer. She wore a light sweater and a skirt with leggings and short boots. At least this way she could keep warm. Once they arrived at Saitama's apartment, Naomi started to squirm on Frost's shoulders, nearly falling off in excitement. "I can't wait, I can't wait to show him!"

Frost had to put her down, so she wouldn't get hurt. "He's going to be happy for you, I'm sure." She smiled. Genos had opened the door and Naomi rushed past, Genos couldn't help but have a tiny smile. "Look Saitama, look!" Saitama heard a familiar small voice and turned around and smiled at the small girl. "Oh I was wondering why you were so excited." She ran up to him and ran her fingers through the small tufts of baby hair on her head, "Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty. You must be stronger than me if you can grow it back so fast." Saitama continued to tend to the meal while keeping a small conversation with Naomi. Naomi smiled a toothy grin, "I hope so!" Being rather excited and a little impatient for the food to get done, she decided to drag Genos and Frost over into the main room of the little apartment to play games with her while they waited.

Soon a small conversation had broke out when Naomi had given Frost a hug. Frost had winced, "Careful. There is a bruise on my back." Naomi blinked, a little curious. "Can I see?" Frost seemed a little unsure, "Um, I wouldn't really mind. But it would be rude to do such a thing in front of two guys..Just be careful so my bruise can heal up, alright?" Naomi nodded, "Okay!"

Within the hour, dinner was served and everyone had gotten plenty to eat. Naomi started to wind down after getting a full tummies worth of food, she nearly fell asleep on the table. Frost carried Naomi once again, this time letting Naomi wrap her arms around her neck while she placed her arms under her bottom. She quietly thanked Genos and Saitama for the meal and started to leave the apartment.

Genos started to clean up the place as soon as they had left, and had a bit of small talk. Nothing too big, mostly about what had been discussed at dinner. Saitama seemed pretty proud of Naomi, she was doing just fine just like he knew she would be. She was even doing well enough to grow some hair. Although weeks had passed and nothing crime-wise seemed to be happening, he figured that it was a good thing. That maybe the small moment of peace could lead to something even better.

Just before exiting the apartment complex, Frost could have sworn she saw something in the dark. After looking around for a moment, she figured it was just apart of her imagination and continued to walk back to the hospital.

"We must see what this 'Earth' is about, after all the species there managed to take out one of our own. At least he was able to complete the mission." A deep voice grumbled.

"I agree," Spoke a voice that was higher, almost feminine. " I want to see what the species is truly about, perhaps we can control them?"

"yes, perhaps. But we will have to take caution. Let's warn the force before we take action." The deep voice replied.

"Agreed." The feminine voice said in a rather confident voice. The two squid-like organ monsters floated off towards a giant ship. It seemed that they have been watching Earth rather closely. Once the two aliens had reported to the 'force' as they called it. Which was basically their elite army, the commander responded over a microphone to the entire ship filled with snarling monsters.

"We will invade when they least expect it. Give them time to live in some sort of peace, then we strike!"


	10. Chapter 9: Feelings revealed

**AN: I'm probably going to write a few chapters that are more peaceful until I dive back into the alien threat thing. Just for time to get different ideas, and well, I figured this series needed a few nice moments.**

It was a nice day out. So nice, that Saitama decided to have a picnic today with Genos. He decided to head to the grocery early in order to snag the fresh ingredients at the store. Lettuce had been on sale today, and on top of that he had a few coupons to use to buy things to make sandwiches. Today seemed to be his lucky day. He entered the store and grabbed a small basket. He didn't need too much after all.

He had been looking at the lettuce and spotted one that seemed very fresh. That must have been the best lettuce head in the store, he was convinced, most of them had already been picked over despite Saitama coming in early. He went to grab the lettuce but ended up placing his hand on someone else's. Looks like he wasn't the only one buying lettuce.

Frost had been there. She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed a little. She was wearing something different since it had turned Spring recently. She wore a white straw hat. The kind that was big and a little floppy. She also wore a floral dress with leggings and a jacket. The jacket looked a little heavy for Spring, but Frost preferred it. Saitama saw that the hand had retreated, so he quickly took the lettuce before realizing who the hand belonged too.

"Oh, Hi Frost." He didn't seem to notice that she was wearing something a little different. Frost had felt her heart rate quicken just by the sound of his voice. She knew she had been gaining feelings for him as of late, but she never expected it to be this sudden. She just did her best to act natural, "Hi Saitama. Um, getting lettuce too?"

 _Of course he's getting lettuce, you just saw him put some in his cart!_ She wanted to smack herself for saying something stupid. But she refrained. Saitama didn't think too much of it, "Yeah. Well, see you around I guess." He then started to walk off. Frost just nodded and continued to look at the lettuce heads. They really were picked over. She sighed, it looked like Saitama had gotten the last good Lettuce head. She shuffled through the bad heads and eventually found an okay one. That should do for now.

Saitama hadn't gotten very far before realizing the same thing Frost had. He then headed back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. Of course it didn't take her long for her cheeks to heat up. "I'm having a picnic today with Genos. You can come if you want. Just meet outside of my place in an hour if your interested." She only nodded again, since speaking only lead to her brain making her say stupid things.

Soon, Saitama had finished shopping and went back home and started to make the sandwiches. Thankfully there was just enough for three people in case someone was really hungry and wanted multiple sandwiches. While Saitama worked on the sandwiches, Genos took it upon himself to prepare a basket to carry the food in, as well as bring a blanket to sit on.

He had assumed that this picnic was some kind of test. A part of his training that Saitama had decided to put him on. Within minutes, he had prepared a basket and neatly folded up a blanket. He then prepared a cooler and added some drinks into it. Mostly water or juice, nothing that would dehydrate his sensei of course. Besides, Saitama had told him that Frost might be coming, so he figured she would enjoy the water too.

Soon everything had been prepared, the two men exited the apartment and met up with Frost. As a little surprise, she had brought a small desert for everyone to share. It was home-made strawberry shortcake. It was an old recipe from her grandmother. After a bit of small talk, they all headed to a park for the picnic. Frost walked next to Saitama, every now and then Genos would catch her looking at him, then look away. He started to grow suspicious.

Before Genos could ask about it, Saitama snagged a picnic table he had found at the park. "Looks like we didn't need the blanket anyway." He smiled and set down the basket. Frost put the shortcake aside and helped with setting up the meal items. Genos then insisted on helping Saitama instead, Frost didn't want to seem like she was overstepping her boundaries so she let him do as he pleased.

Any small conversation that had been happening had quickly died down once they all started to eat. Frost had been first to break the silence, "thank you for inviting me to the picnic, Saitama." She had looked at Saitama for a moment, then shyly at her sandwich before going back to eating. "Oh, no problem." Saitama had spoke with crumbs on his face, then went back to eating.

Genos analyzed this, he started to realize that anytime Frost had been near Saitama, her face would turn a little pink. Not only that, but she seemed to act differently. Heck, she was even dressed a bit differently today! He continued to watch her, as she would occasionally stare at Saitama while he remained oblivious. He then started to understand.

The look she had given him could only mean one thing, and he wasn't going to let that happen. After he had finished eating a few sandwiches, he decided to confront Frost on her behavior. He placed his hands on the table in a serious manner, just as Frost had finished her own meal he decided to speak. "I understand why you are acting strange. Why your face is pink, even why you stare at Sensei the way you do. I finally understand, it has been obvious."

Saitama raised a brow, "I just assumed she had sunburn. The sun is pretty bright out today. And she always looks pale." Genos just shook his head, "Sorry Sensei I don't think that's it. I believe it is something you wouldn't expect." Frost looked really embarrassed, had it really been that obvious? Oh, who was she kidding? Of course it was!

Ever since she had started to realize that her feelings for Saitama had started to form into something more she couldn't help but think of him often. She had planned on telling him when the time was right, but now was too soon! She bit her bottom lip, becoming very nervous. "..Is it really that obvious?" She looked down at her lap, her face burning due to the embarrassment. She didn't even want to look at either of them.

Genos nodded, "Of course. You want to be closer to sensei don't you? You want to be his student." Saitama just looked at Frost, "you do?" Frost suddenly felt a huge wave of relief crash over her. It may have been obvious but thankfully it wasn't _too_ obvious! She looked at Genos, unsure on how to respond to his questions.

Genos continued to speak either way, "I'm sure Sensei is too busy to take you on as a student as well. That might also cause him more stress, and I don't want him to loose his eyebrow hair as a result. I'm sorry, Frost. I really hope you understan-" Genos was then quickly interrupted. "Hey, I'm not gonna loose my eyebrow hair!" Saitama shouted, why did everything always have to go back to hair?

Frost couldn't help but laugh, she apologized through bits of laughter. "I'm sorry, ahah, I think this has been a misunderstanding." Genos raised a brow, "You don't want to be his student?" Frost shook her head, "No. I just have been acting strange because.." She quickly tried to come up with an excuse, "because of the weather. My body is normally pretty cold so the sudden heat has just made my body act funny is all. So my judgement might be a little warped for a while, heheheh..." She hoped that excuse had worked.

After a small moment of silence, Saitama nodded, "that makes sense." Genos quickly went on board with the whole discussion. After a small round of desert they each decided it would be best to go home. Frost had thanked them both for having her for their picnic before leaving. Saitama and Genos walked back to the apartment in silence until Saitama had thought back on what Frost had said.

He then started piecing two and two together, "Oh, I get it now!"

"What is it Sensei?"

"Frost, she doesn't have sunscreen. That must be why she is so burnt. She probably doesn't realize how bad the sunburn is. We should tell her to get some next time." Genos just nodded in agreement, "Yes, sensei."


End file.
